vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Hope
The father-daughter relationship between Niklaus Mikaelson and Hope Mikaelson. Hope is Klaus' only child with Hayley Marshall-Kenner. Though initially uninterested in having a child of his own, Klaus soon changed his mind, not wanting his child to suffer what he had to endure with his own step-father, Mikael. Because of that, and in spite of the fact that Hope's blood can be used to sire Hybrids, Klaus has made it clear that he doesn't want to abuse or in any way take advantage of his daughter's existence. He was forced to send her away to live with her aunt Rebekah in order to protect her from those who would try to harm her in order to get revenge on Klaus and his family. Since her aunt's imprisonment in the Fauline Mansion, it is unknown whether Klaus will be able to spend more time with Hope in the interim. Klaus and Hayley have decided to work hard to make New Orleans a safe home for Hope by taking control of all of the various supernatural factions in the city. Once they accomplish this plan, they intend to bring Hope back to New Orleans to live with her mother and father. Hope was living in New Orleans with her mother and Jackson, in an apartment across the street from Klaus and the Mikaelson family. She was under the protection of her father. However, due to events and a brewing war between Marcel Gerard and Klaus, Klaus and the rest of his siblings sacrificed themselves and are currently neutralized. Since Klaus and his siblings are neutralized, Hope has been separated from her father. Hope now waits for the day, with her mother, when she will reunite herself with Klaus. They were separated for five years until Hayley finally woke Freya who cured Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and, together, saved Klaus. Klaus was brought home by his family and, despite initial nervousness on both sides, Hope and Klaus reunited and shared a lovely, peaceful day together. Seven years later it is revealed by Klaus that he has not seen Hope and not spoken to her in five years. They are briefly reunited in New Orleans because of Hayley's disappearance. Following Hayley's death, Klaus is now raising Hope as a single parent. They both continue to interact with each other and repair their formerly-strained relationship. They share moments of father-daughter intimacy throughout the season, such as Klaus helping Hope through her first transition as a werewolf and Klaus comforting Hope whenever she felt hopeless. However, when Klaus has Alaric Saltzman’s twin daughters suck the dark magic from Hope and into himself, he has only hours to spare with his family before he must sacrifice his life. Hope is distraught by this, but she makes the best of her situation by spending her last moments with her father. After they share their last moments together, Klaus goes off on his own (with Elijah) to end his life. It can be assumed that Hope is currently grieving her father’s loss, but she promised to carry the Mikaelson legacy and to make Klaus proud of his only daughter. In Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, the Necromancer reveals to Hope that Klaus watches over her constantly and doesn't regret his sacrifice. However, the Necromancer mentioned that Klaus will not find peace unless Hope does. They are known as Klope (Kl'aus/H'ope). Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series In Bring It On, Klaus slept with Hayley Marshall and conceived their baby daughter Hope. Although, neither were aware that the union will end in a baby - as both know that vampires can't have children. In The Originals, Klaus, upon learning of Hayley's pregnancy, did not want anything to do with Hope at first, partially due to the fact that he was in shock because he was under the impression that, as a vampire, he could not procreate. He later changed his mind after he remembered how his step-father, Mikael, condemned him from the day he was born. Klaus did not want to become like Mikael, and he did not want his daughter to have the same upbringing as he did, so he decided to take an active role in her life in order to be a better father than the one he had. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In Exquisite Corpse, In Fire with Fire, Klaus finds Hope in a car on the middle of the road. In Ashes to Ashes, Klaus pretends to be on Dahlia´s team in order to save Hope. He then holds her after Dahlia had got some of her blood. He then leaves Hope with Cami. }} |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, Klaus is taking care of Hope being a loving father, but still refusing to help Hayley. In You Hung the Moon, Klaus is afraid that Hayley is dead because he is scared of losing Hope forever. He then fights with Hayley but gives up knowing he had lost and that his daughter is watching. When Hayley and Jackson show Hope their flat Klaus gets really mad breaking his glass knowing he just lost his daughter. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Jackson Kenner is killed by Tristan de Martel as revenge against Hayley for torturing him, therefore Hayley can no longer keep Hope away from Klaus, as the apartment she is living in was in Jackson's name. In The Bloody Crown, Klaus is forced to write a goodbye-letter to Hope being he doesn't know when he will be able to see her again. Klaus sacrifices himself to save the rest of his family. Klaus now must endure a painful slumber under Papa Tunde's blade and Marcel's vengeance. Hayley later opens the letter and smiles at what Klaus wrote to their daughter. |-|Season Four= In No Quarter, Klaus mentions to his hallucination of the late Camille O'Connell, that deep down he doesn't want Hope to end up like him, or be the kind of father to her like Mikael was to him, as Klaus is terrified that he may fail his daughter as a father. After being rescued by his half-siblings and Hayley from Marcel, he is reunited with his daughter. However, they do not have any direct interaction, as Hope is sleeping. Klaus is also angry because he missed five years of his daughter's life, due to the actions of Marcel, as he hates the latter because of this. In Haunter of Ruins, Klaus finally directly meets his daughter, as both are surprised to see each other. Hope immediately recognizes and knows who Klaus is, despite the fact she had never met or seen her father's face before (but she is unaware of Klaus' history), however, she is also initially nervous of Klaus. He spends all day bonding with his daughter, and making up for the five years they have missed together. He also discovers that his daughter is an artist (a painter, like himself) much to his joy. She is also happy that she has her father in her life. After spending the whole day with Hope, Klaus openly expresses his pride for his daughter to Rebekah, stating that the latter is an art prodigy. Hope wakes up in the middle of the night. She's had a bad dream and comes to tell Klaus about it. Klaus has been looking at her drawings of the snake eating its own tail. He seems concerned by them. When Hope enters, he kneels down and puts his hands on her shoulders. Hope explains that her dream was about a bad man hurting these kids. She believes this man also hurt her. Her head hurts and she feels cold. Klaus is at a loss as to what to do. He calls for Hayley. In Keepers of the House, Hope is suffering from the affects of the Hollow ritual involving four other supernatural children. This concerns the entire Mikaelson family. Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley meet Vincent at the Abattoir. Hope is half conscious. As Klaus looks on in worry, Vincent performs a spell over Hope to purify her body. After Hope wakes, Hayley tells Hope to go see her daddy. As Hope is walking towards Klaus, crows start falling from the sky. Klaus asks Vincent what it is, but Vincent does not know. Hope hears whispers saying a name over and over. According to Vincent, it is an almost forgotten Creole dialect. It means "The Hollow is coming." Hope is lying in bed when Klaus enters. He asks how she is feeling. She still feels cold. Hope asks Klaus if the birds are gone. Klaus assures her they are. When she feels better, which according to Klaus will be soon, they are going to share a big plate of beignets. Klaus asks her where she would like him to take her next. Hope's mom says that Klaus loves New Orleans most of all. Once upon a time that was true, but after coming back to New Orleans, Klaus says that putting your love in a place is a mistake; he is reminded that people are better suited to take up room in our hearts. Hope is still not feeling well. Klaus looks at her with sympathy and places his hand on the side of her face. Later on, Hope is still in bed. Hayley told her that Vincent is a witch and here to help Hope get better. Hope admits that she feels worse. Klaus says he knows and tells her that Hayley and Elijah are working with Vincent to make her better. Hope asks her father if he knows what the Hollow is. Klaus admits that he does not. Hope can feel that it wants the other kids, and thinks it wants her too. Klaus says that he would never allow it to take her and will keep her safe "always and forever." In I Hear You Knocking, Klaus has become very overprotective of Hope since the Hollow's attempt on her life. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Hope is in the Abattoir's attic. She has found Marcel's old trunk and is reading aloud from an old book of rhymes. Klaus finds her. He does not like her playing there because, according to him, there are bats. Hope doesn't believe him. Klaus jokingly says that he has not seen any evidence that Elijah does not sleep there, hanging upside down. Hope smiles and changes the subject. She asks her dad if a little boy used to live there. Klaus looks away, trying to think of something to say. He finally walks over to her, closes the book in her lap, and tells her they can discuss ancient history another time. Klaus holds out his hand, but Hope turns away to grab a toy on the floor. She turns back and takes Klaus' hand and they walk out of the room together. Klaus finds Hayley and tells her where he found their daughter. He believes that Hope is restless. Hayley disagrees; she believes Hope is just bored. She has no one her own age to play with. As soon as Freya teaches Hope to control her powers, she will not have a need for friends; she will worshiped instead. Hayley explains to Klaus that Hope doesn't care about being worshiped; she wants someone else to hold the other end of the jump rope. Klaus scoffs, believing she will be above such things and will have no need to be kept inside boundary spells. Hayley thanks Klaus for protecting Hope's innocence. Klaus does so because no one protected theirs. The Abattoir is attacked by the Hollow's followers. Hope is with Marcel when the attack starts. Klaus is fighting Dominic. Klaus seems to be losing when Dominic goades Klaus by mentioning Hope. Klaus rips Dominic's head off and goes to find Hope. He runs into The Garden and finds Hope's bracelet, but no Hope or Marcel. Hope and Marcel are sitting on a bench when Klaus finds them. Klaus yells Marcel's name, causing Hope to turn to her dad. She runs to him and notices his hands have blood on them. Klaus quickly says that its paint and he's made kind of a mess. Klaus asks her if she is okay, as Hope took her bracelet off. Hope asks her dad not to be mad, but she let Marcel out and he kept her safe. Klaus says he is not mad and pulls her in for a hug. Hope implores her dad to not be angry with Marcel either; she has come to regard him as a friend. In Voodoo in My Blood, Klaus is taken as a sacrifice to stop the Hollow by Davina Claire. Hope is left at home. She starts to hear whispers telling her that Klaus is in trouble. She takes her bracelet off and runs to help her father. She finds him at St. Anne's Church about to be sacrificed. Not surprisingly, Hope is angry. Davina had promised to help Hope and her family but in fact she is hurting them. Hope cannot allow it. She uses magic to break Davina's circle. Klaus immediately wakes up. Hope runs to him and they hug. Later on, Hope and Hayley are talking about what she had done. Hayley says that Klaus compelled an entire candy shop as a reward for Hope. Hope points out to her mother that Klaus seemed sad. Hayley explains that Klaus wanted to be one to save the day but Hope beat him to it. In Queen Death, Hope is with her dad after Elijah is killed. Freya attempts to locate him within her shattered pendant but she struggles to do so. When Hope touches Freya's shoulder, together they can still senses him, though his mind is shattered just like the pendant. In Voodoo Child, Klaus tries to get through to Hope under the Hollow's control but his attempt is unsuccessful. Hope is the possessed by the Hollow. In The Feast of All Sinners, Klaus and his siblings accept to be part of a ritual that will separate them forever, in order to save Hope, possessed by The Hollow. After Marcel succeeds in retrieving Hope's body, Klaus talks to her while she is sleeping in her bedroom. He tells her that he knows she can hear him, that she is his daughter, she is a Mikaelson, she is strong and brave unlike anyone he's ever known and he admits that she has made him believe in something that Elijah had once told him: family is power. After the end of the ritual Klaus has to leave and stay away from Hope forever, but he stays until Hope wakes up in Hayley's arms. Then he tells her that he loves her and leaves, while Hope desperately calls him. |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, Klaus calls Hayley's phone looking for her. Hope picks up instead. Hope informs Klaus that her mother is missing. Klaus contemplates the situation for a moment, he finally decides to return to New Orleans. In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, Klaus is interrogating Hayley's boyfriend Declan at Rousseau's. Declan says that "your Hope's father, aren't you. You look like her around the eyes." Declan asks Klaus to look around. Hope has drawn pictures of Declan. Declan explains that he is there for birthdays, holidays, and is even teaching Hope how to drive. He asks Klaus where the hell he was. Klaus reacts violently and pins Declan against the counter. As Klaus is about to attack Declan, he is thrown to the other side of the room. Hope is standing the doorway. She looks down at him and says "Seriously, dad?" Klaus is astonished to see her. They stare at each other. This is the first time they have seen each other in five years. After asking Marcel to keep an eye out for information on Hayley, Klaus eventually learns that Hope is responsible for her disappearance. Klaus confronts Hope asking if it was true and what she had done with her mother. Hope is unperturbed. She explains that she knew something big had to happen to bring him home. Hayley is fine; she is cloaked in a sleeping spell written by Hope herself. Klaus sarcastically says "he has never been prouder." Klaus can't believe that the little girl he once knew would do something like this. Hope comes back with "that little girl hadn't read your memoirs. You compelled Cami O'Connell to tell your story; how you put your family members in coffins and used them for leverage." Klaus smiles and looks rather impressed by this. He asked what other tricks of his she knew and then enters Hope's mind to find Hayley's location. She is at St. Anne's Church. Hope pushes him away and tells her father to get out of her head. Klaus is concerned that they are in such close proximity. He tells Hope that he will ask Hayley to take it easy on Hope and attempts to leave. Hope barricades the door with magic. Hope follows Klaus, who is still attempting to leave the Abattoir. She asks why he wrote letters and called her on occasion, but suddenly stopped. He says she knows why. Five years ago Hope attempted to visit Klaus using an astral projection, she saw her father with blood all over himself as he just killed two people. He is holding one of his victims hearts in his hand and he turns around in horror to find Hope is watching all of this. He screams at her to get out. In the present day, Hope says that she didn't know that she had to knock before entering and that she was sorry she interrupted his murder orgy. Sometime later, Hope and Klaus are still at odds. Klaus is attempting to explain to Hope why he cut himself out of her life. The horror in his eyes when Hope saw him that night is burned into his memory. Hope was nine at the time and couldn't believe that the same man who taught her how to mix paint, and called her a princess was the same monster she saw that night. She didn't know what version of him was real and waited for him to explain it all to her. All she wanted was for Klaus to apologize or tell her he loved her. Hope tearfully says that she waited for years but Klaus never came. In Klaus' experience, fathers only cause pain and ruin. Hope was such a sweet little girl and Klaus believes that perhaps he was meant to leave her broken. Hope is in disbelief. Maybe that little who missed her father so much was better off if she never loved him at all. Klaus has tears in his eyes as Hope wipes away her own. Klaus pleads with her but Hope shakes her head. She uses magic to unbarricade the door. Klaus looks back regretfully, but eventually departs. Klaus returns to the Abattoir after finding Hayley's bloody and destroyed coffin. Hope asks where her mother is. Klaus reluctantly explains that the coffin was empty and whatever happened to Hayley didn't happen without a fight. Hope doesn't understand how the coffin was empty. Hope seems to be having some kind of panic attack. She is short of breath and holding her chest. Klaus understands Hope's actions. He believes that it was not her intention for someone to get hurt and Klaus left her no choice. Klaus grabs her arms and asks her to look at him. Klaus says that Hayley's disappearance is his fault and he is going to fix it. Hope starts to cough and hold her throat. Klaus starts to look concerned and asks what is it. Hope drops to her knees. A snake suddenly appears from her throat. Klaus looks on in horror. Hope is crying as she says that Klaus has to leave. Klaus promises her that he will find her mother and return her back to Hope. Klaus tells her he loves her and departs. In Don't It Just Break Your Heart, Klaus stops Hope from binding her werewolf side. In God's Gonna Trouble the Water, Klaus offers emotional support to Hope who recently lost her mother and watches Hayley's corpse burn on the river telling Hope this the last time they can ever be together. In We Have Not Long To Love, due to Hope taking back the Dark Magic of the Hollow into herself, she and her dad are finally able to reunite together without the fall of New Orleans or the death of the firstborns. However, like Klaus and his siblings, there seems to be dire consequences for Hope being the vessel of the Hollow making Klaus extremely worried. In There in the Disappearing Light, In Til the Day I Die, In When The Saints Go Marching In, Quotes :Klaus (to Hayley): "How's our littlest wolf?" :Rebekah: "She looks like her mother. Maybe there is a God after all." :Klaus: "She has a hint of the Devil in her eyes. That's all me." :Klaus: "This city would of seen you dead, but I will have it your home." :-- From a Cradle to a Grave ---- :Hayley: "I am a mess! I cry all day, I feed all night. All I can think about is how much I miss my daughter." :Klaus: "Do you think you're alone in that pain?" :Hayley: "Have you even thought about her once?" :Klaus ': ''"I have not stopped thinking about her! When it pains me, I seek comfort in the idea of what I will do to those who would harm her." :-- Alive and Kicking ---- :Klaus' (his letter to 'Hope): "My dearest Hope. I do not know how this will find you. As a child full of wonder, a teenager full of opinions, or a woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you that I love you, and to explain that in our family's darkest hour, I was called upon to save my siblings... and so I did. Please, do not mourn me. Whatever pain I endure, I do in service of those I love. My sole regret is that I will be away from you. Be good to your mother. I draw comfort knowing that she will protect you. And I know she will not rest until our family is united... until then, my sacrifice will allow you to grow. To become the beautiful daughter I can now only imagine. Please remember that you are the legacy this family has always desired, the promise we fought to protect. You will always be... our hope." :-- The Bloody Crown ---- :Klaus' (to his hallucination of Camille about 'Hope): "When I see my daughter, she will run into my arms. She will look at me and know that I love her. I would do anything for her." :-- No Quarter ---- :Klaus: "You, love, are the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson. You are going to be the greatest witch the world has ever seen, and nothing will scare you." :Hope: "I know what you are, you know. Strongest in the world. Strong enough to keep all the bad things away."" :Klaus: "What bad things? :Hope: "Just bad guys. Monsters, people who are mean, selfish and angry." :Klaus: "Nothing is going to harm my little girl. Nothing will even get close. You are all that matters to me." :-- Haunter of Ruins ---- :Klaus' (to 'Hope, asleep in her bed): "I know you're in there. And I know you can hear me, so I want you to listen very carefully. You are my daughter. You're a Mikaelson. And you are strong, and brave, unlike anyone I've ever known. In fact, you helped me believe in something your uncle once said, "Family is power." :Hope: "Daddy? What's happening?" :Klaus: "Hope, I love you." :Hope: "Dad? Dad! Dad!" :-- The Feast of All Sinners ---- :Hope: "Dad?" :Klaus: "I was looking for your mother." :Hope: "Yeah, so are we. Um, I don't know where she is she's missing." :Klaus: "I'm on my way." :-- Where You Left Your Heart ---- :Klaus: "Go home, Hope." :Hope: "You're not even going to look at me?" :Hope: "Mom's missing, dad. I'm scared." :Klaus: "We're too close. I can hear the whispers. You must too." :Hope: "Let me help you find her." :Klaus: "If you don't do as I say, I'll have Freya bind you to the compound with a spell. I don't want it to come to that. Go home." :Klaus: "Do you have any idea what you've done?" :Hope: "I knew it would take something big to bring you home." :Klaus: "So, you had your little hybrid friend attack your mother?" :Hope: "Henry just did the heavy lifting. And attack is a really strong word. Mom's fine... In a really nice coffin, sleeping. I cloaked her in a sleeping spell that I wrote myself." :Klaus: "Oh, well, in that case, I've never been prouder! Where is she?" :Hope: "You're just gonna go disappear again if I tell you." :Klaus: "Hope, you are in danger when we're in proximity I know you feel that! The dark magic inside us manifests itself in ugly ways, we could be putting others in danger too - the whole city." :Hope: "I don't care!" :Klaus: "The little girl I knew would never have dreamed up a scheme like this." :Hope: "Well, sorry to disappoint you. But that little girl hadn't read your memoirs. You compelled Cami O'Connell to write your story. About a guy who used to put his family members in coffins and use them as leverage! :Klaus: "So, you've restarted my old tricks. Did you learn this one?" (Klaus enters her mind) "She's in St. Anne's." :Hope: "Get out of my head!" :Klaus: "You could die, Hope. Just by standing here I could be destroying you. I'll ask your mother to take it easy on you, okay? Goodbye, Hope." :Hope: "I know some tricks too." :Hope: "You called, you wrote letters. Then you stopped, why?" :Klaus: "You know why." :Hope: "I didn't think I had to knock before entering an astral plane. Sorry, I interrupted your murder orgy." :Klaus: "You came to me that night because calls and letters weren't enough. I stopped them for your own good." :Hope: "You don't know what's good for me. You know, you stir up these stories, about a crazy original dropping bodies. And people talk at school and I have to be quiet little Hope Marshall, when I am so mad I wanna scream." :Klaus: "Well, welcome to the bloody party!" :Klaus: "I was protecting you when I left. The horror in your eyes that night when you saw me is burned into my memory." :Hope: "I was nine. And I saw this scary monster who looked like my dad. Who taught me how to mix paint. Who called me princess. I didn't know which version of you was real. And I waited for you. To explain it. Or, apologize. Or tell me that you loved me. I waited for you for years! But you didn't come." :Klaus: "In my experience, fathers cause pain. Whether by their presence or their absence there is a certain type of ruin that only a father can... Can leave behind. And you... You were such a sweet little girl. Perhaps, I was always bound to leave you broken." :Hope: "You-you really think I'm broken? Maybe your right. Maybe that little girl you miss so much would be better off if she never loved you at all. You can go now." :Klaus: "Hope. Please." :Klaus: "Hope we went to the church to get your mother. She wasn't there." :Hope: "No, I protected her. I wrote the perfect cloaking spell to keep her safe. I don't understand. The coffin was just empty?" :Klaus: "The coffin was destroyed. Whatever happened to your mother didn't happen without a fight. I know it wasn't your intention for someone to get hurt. I know you did this because I left you with no choice. Sweetheart, look at me. This, this is my fault. I'm going to fix it. I've already spoken to Alaric. You'll return to Mystic Falls tonight. I need to know you're safe." :Klaus: "What is it?" :Hope: "Go, go. You have to get out." :Klaus':"I'll find your mother, and I swear I will return her to you. I love you."'' :-- One Wrong Turn On Bourbon Gallery |-|Season One= Hope mikaelson.png|Hope Mikaelson Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah 1x22.png|Klaus and Elijah discuss the safety of Hope The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.53 -2014.05.23 02.45.08-.jpg Originals-season-finale-klaus-hope-rebekah.png Capture-1x22-Klaus-et-Hope.png Originals 22.jpg |-|Season Two= Normal_TheOriginals209-0632KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0633KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0636KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0643KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0790KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0792KlausHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg TO_214_0908Cami-KlausHope.jpg TO_214_0981KlausHayleyHope.jpg TO_221_1263Klaus-Hope.jpg TO_221_1268Klaus-Hope.jpg Normal_originals222_01363hope-klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_01384klaushope-marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_01460klaus-hope.jpg Normal_originals222_02926KlaysHope.jpg Normal_originals222_02943Hope-KLaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02985KlausHope.jpg Normal_originals222_03005KlausHope.jpg |-|Season Three= TO_301_0118Klaus-Hope.jpg TO302_1398KlausHope.jpg TO302_1457KlausHope.jpg TO302_1519KlausHopeJackson-Freya.jpg TO322-001-Klaus-Hope~Elijah.jpg TO322-003-Klaus-Hope.jpg |-|Season Four= TO402-135-Klaus.png TO402-136-Hope.png TO402-138-Klaus~Hayley~Hope.png TO403-027~Hope-Klaus.jpg TO403-040~Klaus-Hope.jpg TO403-044~Klaus-Hope.jpg TO403-068-Hope-Klaus.png TO403-069~Hope-Klaus.png TO403-070-Hope~Klaus.png TO404-017~Klaus-Hayley-Hope~Elijah.png TO404-031-Klaus-Hope.png TO404-047-Hope-Klaus.png TO407-021-Klaus~Hope.jpeg TO407-024-Klaus~Hope.jpeg TO407-149-Klaus~Hope.png TO407-150~Klaus-Hope.png TO408-123-Klaus~Hope.png TO408-124-Hope~Klaus.png TO409-012~Klaus-Hope.png TO411-009-Hope.png TO412-113-Klaus-Hope~Hope's Conscious.png TO412-114-Klaus~Hope-Hope's Conscious.png TO413-060-Klaus~Hope.png |-|Season Five= TO502-078-Klaus~Hope.png TO502-094-Klaus~Hope.png TO502-097~Klaus-Hope.png TO502-098-Klaus~Hope.png TO502-100-Klaus~Hope.png TO502-107~Hope-Klaus.png TO502-109~Hope-Klaus.png TO502-126~Klaus-Hope.png TO502-128-Klaus~Hope.png TO509-062-Klaus-Hope.png TO509-126-Hope-Klaus.png TO510-081-Hope-Klaus.png TO510-112-Klaus-Hope-Marcel.png TO510-130-Hope-Klaus.png TO511-009-Klaus-Hope.png TO512-119-Klaus-Hope.png TO512-136-Hope-Klaus.png Trivia *Originally, Klaus wasn't interested in his child, but he eventually accepted her because he doesn't want to end up like his own step-father Mikael. * Klaus says that his child is "the only thing on this earth that matters" to him. * In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus had a vision of his daughter. * Klaus revealed the name of his daughter in From a Cradle to a Grave. She was named Hope, likely because she was said on multiple occasions to be Klaus' (and the Mikaelson family in general's) hope for redemption. * Klaus' daughter was born in New Orleans but was conceived in Klaus' birthplace of Mystic Falls. * Klaus forgives Marcel after he saves Klaus' daughter in From a Cradle to a Grave. * Klaus and Hayley decide to send Hope away from New Orleans in order to keep her safe. * Klaus tells Rebekah that in spite of their differences, she is the only one he could trust with Hope's life. * Klaus promises Hope that she will come back to him one day. * Hope is now the only being on earth who can sire hybrids, since Klaus can only successfully create them by feeding those in transition to become hybrids the blood of a human doppelgänger, and there are no longer any human doppelgängers who are alive. ** Though by the end of The Vampire Diaries season 6, Elena became a human doppelgänger again by drinking the second cure created by the Gemini Coven's prison dimension however it's unknown if Klaus is capable of siring hybrids with her blood again as it became the cure upon her consumption of it which cures immortality and she is also currently within a magical slumber. * Klaus joked that there is a hint of the devil in Hope's eyes, which he claimed she inherited from him. * Both Klaus and Hope are the first of their kind to exist. Klaus is the Original hybrid and the first undead werewolf-vampire hybrid to ever exist, while Hope is the first truly alive werewolf-vampire-witch hybrid. * Klaus' daughter Hope is the person he loves the most in the world. * Klaus is very protective of his daughter. * Klaus would give his life before he would allow any harm to come to his daughter. * Klaus' siblings believe that Hope is the key to Klaus' redemption. * Klaus is willing to sacrifice himself for Hope's safety. * However, unlike Hayley, Klaus is not willing to sacrifice his friends (Marcel and Camille) and his family (Elijah, Rebekah and Kol). * Since the birth of his daughter, Klaus has become somewhat more selfless. * In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Klaus mentions to his biological father, that he will not make the same mistake with his daughter Hope like Ansel made with him. * In Chasing the Devil's Tail, Klaus called Hope his "little girl". * Klaus has been weakened by Esther's necklace to hide his werewolf strength, while Hope's magic has been hidden by the bracelet that Kol made and which Jackson puts on Klaus' daughter's wrist. So both have been weakened by their mothers with magic objects. ** Though while Esther did it to hide her secret, Hayley did it to protect Hope. * Klaus calls his daughter "his littlest wolf" again in Ashes to Ashes. ** He coined this nickname in From a Cradle to a Grave. * Hope and Klaus have a strong bond. * In Fire with Fire, according to Rebekah, Klaus will kill anyone who tries to take his daughter away from him. * Klaus wrote Hope a letter in The Bloody Crown, that that explains why he is absent. * In Gather Up the Killers, Klaus tears out the throat of Alistair after he threatened to kill Hope. **Hope is seen sketching, just like her father has also been seen doing. *In Haunter of Ruins, it is revealed that Klaus and Hope have most, if not a lot of things in common; **They both like to paint and draw. In addition to this, they both have raw drawing talent. **They both like the color orange. **They both are immensely powerful supernatural beings. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed